villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Orrin Sanderson
Orrin Sanderson is the secondary antagonist in the 1994 film, Beverly Hills Cop III. He was portrayed by . Biography He is the manager of the famous theme park named Wonder World and where the perfect cover up to manufacture counterfeit dollar bills and smuggle them around the country with Ellis DeWald, the head of security. After being shown the van and its contents, he double-crossed the workmen who had been promised payment for their service by ordering his men to shoot them all in cold blood to leave no witnesses. Axel followed him to Wonder World after his men had carelessly left behind evidence of Wonder World engraved towels. He sent his men to capture him, but Axel escaped. After a frightening experience on the malfunctioning Spider ride, which Axel saved two children, DeWald's men caught him and brought him to the Sanderson. Since Axel recognized him at once, but Jon Flint who had just arrived, refused to believe Axel's story since they were old friends. Axel was lead away and Dewald told Flint to keep Axel way from the park. Knowing Axel was now onto him, DeWald put all his men on alert to capture Axel if they should see him. However Axel disguised himself as one of the Wonder World mascots Okey Dokey and infiltrated the main room where the counterfeit operation was taking place. DeWald however, noticed Axel's reflection in one of the glass lights and sent his men to capture him, but Axel once again escaped. DeWald's men chased him and not wanting to put anyone in danger, Axel fired his gun in the air, placed it on the ground and surrendered. DeWald's men then took him away and Axel tried to convince Rosewood and Flint about the counterfeiting ring. DeWald and Sanderson willingly took them to the room, but had craftily hidden the counterfeit bills and replaced them with currency that would be used for the theme park, so once again Axel's story was unconvincing. DeWald then framed Axel for the murder of Uncle Dave by broadcasting it on the news and then went back to the park where he took Janice hostage. However, Uncle Dave was able to inform on the news that DeWald is his true assassin. When Axel phoned, DeWald told him to meet him at the park, alone and unarmed. His terms were the mint paper for Janice's life. Axel accepted and after he arrived, he was taken to the control room to see him. When Axel refuses to hand the mint paper over, DeWald threatens to kill them both, therefore making the paper useless. Declaring to Sanderson who was holding Janice that he knows how cops think, threatens Axel into giving him the car keys as he knows that the note is hidden in the car. Axel holds up a key chain and presses a button that gives out a blinding flash, stunning DeWald long enough to grab his gun and tell DeWald's chief guard to drop his weapon. Suddenly, Rosewood, who had been told before hand of Axel's intentions, appears and a massive fight and shootout takes place with the park attractions malfunctioning, Rosewood and Janice being trapped in a sealed room with a safety precaution cooling system and Axel escaping. He locks the crooks in by smashing the security lock. After a warning from Sanderson that Axel was using an outside line to get help, DeWald shoots the phone lines, leaving Axel to fend for himself. He then sends out an alert to get Foley before his chief guard opens the door and they set off after the cop, while Sanderson is gunned down for some unknown reason by Fulbright. Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Strategic Category:Spy Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Category:Smugglers Category:Embezzlers Category:Incriminators Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Conspirators Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Betrayed Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Elderly Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Terrorists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Misogynists Category:Game Changer Category:Oppressors Category:Faux Affably Evil